Iron Chef Sagitta 09
is the 9th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "The Headmaster Amanogawa announces that he will drop out some of the students from Amanogawa Institute due to their leak of their cooking skills. As Eisuke and Tadao won their battle, Hanzo become jealous over Satsuki's flirting with Miharu. However, as Miharu realize that her classmate Ayaka was lose, she feels despair and saw Hanzo as he revealing that his idol career is more proven but his cooking can be important. Miharu feels something in her chest..." Plot Summary The Chairman Ohta speaks to the headmaster Amanogawa about students' leak of cooking skill and the Team Cupid are going to be top Iron Chef. Amanogawa then announces to the students that he will drops some of students out in 3 days before Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation Tournament being held. Everyone were shocked to know that Satsuki want to getting rid of all chefs. Miharu and her friends were goes shopping for ingredients, however, Ayaka comes to speak to Miharu and told them that all student were forced to drop out from school before Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation Battle Tournament. Which means SagittariuS will be dropped too if they don't do something. Returning to Amanogawa Institute, Hanzo and his teammates training more while Miharu is still gloom because of Satsuki's flirting with her. Ayaka encourage her and wishing her for good luck. On sweet potato harvest battle coming up, Chairman Ohta announces that Eisuke Kingetsu and Tadao Ginryuu will challenge against Ayaka Minashige and Atsushi Hasegawa. Ohta asks Eisuke and Tadao if they want to drop out all of student for keeping themselves, and Satsuki yells at him that he will win Miharu's heart if they win the 25th Generation soon, cause Hanzo to glares at him again. Then the theme ingredient sweet potato are shown and everyone interesting with it. As the battle begin, Eisuke and Tadao cooks and serves three dishes of sweet potato: Sweet Potato Pie, Roasted Sweet Potato and Sweet Potato Soup, while Ayaka and Atsushi makes same as them: Sweet Potato Fries, Daigaku-imo (Baked Sweet Potato) and Candied Sweet Potato. When the five minutes has left, Eisuke and Tadao tickles Ayaka, cause one of her dish drops and breaks it as the time is up. Hanzo cried out that Eisuke is a cheater and Amanogawa tell him to shut up. The three judges: Hiroyuki Sakai, Jin'ichi Tominaga and Shou Kousaka prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Chef Sakai say that Eisuke's dish is delicious, while Kousaka said that Ayaka's dish is missing around, but Tadao told them that she don't need for it. After that, Chairman Ohta announce that Eisuke and Tadao has passed the battle, which sends Hanzo into fury. After Ayake lose her battle and walks out crying, Hanzo found Satsuki flirting Miharu and attacks him without stop. But the rest of chefs stopped them and Amanogawa warns Hanzo that he will drop him out too if he did it again. Miharu, realize what have she done, she run away to the courtyard, crying in despair. Hanzo following her and remember about the sugar-free cake she made it to him. Then he begin to singing a romantic song which Miharu finally heard from him and walks to say she made her fool on him. Hanzo calm down and wipe all tears from her checks, revealing that his idol career is more proven, but his cooking can be important. As he about to walk away, Miharu feels something in her chest, then runs to hug him from behind. Miharu told Hanzo that she has a heart diseases due to the car accident and asks him to protect her because she love him more than Satsuki. With the tears of despair, but finally he understand what she say and the two meets in a kiss passionately, much for Satsuki's jealous. Meanwhile, Chairman Ohta announces that final qualifications of the Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation Battle Tournament will begin held it at Sagitta Kitchen Stadium. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Team Cupid *Satsuki Murasaki *Iori Mikanmura *Jonah Rokushou *Yuuta Sagawa *Eisuke Kingetsu *Tadao Ginryuu Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Atsushi Hasegawa (Challenger) *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno Judges of the Week *Hiroyuki Sakai - A legendary Iron Chef French. *Jin'ichi Tominaga - Vocalist of StarBringer *Shou Kousaka - Food author Sagitta Battle Information *Eisuke Kingetsu and Tadao Ginryuu's dishes: **Sweet Potato Pie **Roasted Sweet Potato **Sweet Potato Soup *Ayaka Minashige and Atsushi Hasegawa's dishes: **Sweet Potato Fries **Daigaku-imo (Baked Sweet Potato) **Candied Sweet Potato Trivia *Some of Amanogawa Institute students were dropped out due to their leak of cooking skills. *Hanzo's idol career is mentioned. *Miharu's heart diseases has discovered. *The song When the Love Calling You... is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Sweet Potato. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio